Nanjuunen, Nanbyakunen, Nansennen: Toki wo Koeoyo
by Black Freesia
Summary: "Nee... Sasuke-kun, meski sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, seribu tahun, kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?" /Using 2nd POV/ RnR?


**Nanjuunen, Nanbyakunen, Nansennen : Toki wo Koeoyou**

(Ten Years, a Hundred Years, a Thousand Years : Let's Spend The Time Together)

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Nanjuunen, Nanbyakunen, Nansennen : Toki wo Koeoyou © Freesia Valerian

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : SasuSaku

Sekuel of Nanjuunen, Nanbyakunen, Nansennen

* * *

Sepuluh tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bagimu. Terlebih lagi dalam sepuluh tahun kau harus menunggunya–Sasuke. Waktu dalam sepuluh tahun bagimu terasa sangat lama, satu tahun bagai seribu tahun. Namun tak kunjung jua rasa bosan menghampirimu, tetap setia menunggu dan tetap setia mencintainya.

Padahal kebanyakan orang pasti akan muak menunggu–jika harus menunggu dalam sepuluh tahun, dan memilih mencari pasangan yang lain. Namun, kau berbeda, tak ada niat atau terselip rasa untuk mengganti keberadaannya di hatimu dengan lelaki lain. Walau banyak lelaki yang ingin menjadikanmu pasangan hidup, kau menolaknya dengan satu alasan ;kau menunggunya. Walaupun banyak lelaki yang jauh lebih baik darinya berkeliaran di Konoha, tak kunjung menggodamu.

* * *

Dalam sepuluh tak ada air mata kepedihan yang menghampirimu, yang ada hanya air mata kesepian dan kerinduan yang memaksamu mengeluarkannya dari mata emeraldmu, hanya untuk sekedar membuktikan bahwa itu adalah bukti kau kesepian dan merindukannya.

Namun, ada kalanya jua kau mati-matian menahan air mata kesepian dan kerinduan itu agar tidak keluar dari mata emeraldmu. Kau hanya ingin membuktikan pada semua orang, dan pada dirimu sendirimu, bahwa kau adalah gadis yang tegar, yang tidak akan terus-terusan menangis.

Kau memang gadis yang tegar–semua orang mengakui itu- telah lama menunggu, dan akhirnya harus menunggu kembali. Saat orang lain menyarankan untuk berhenti menunggunya, dan memilih lelaki lain, kau hanya menggeleng, tetap bertekad untuk terus menunggu ;karena kau telah berjanji padanya.

Namun, setegar apapun kau, sekuat apapun–kau menahan air mata kesepian dan kerinduan agar tidak meruntuhkan pertahananmu, ada saat-saat kau melemah, dan memikirkan ulang 'untuk apa menunggunya'. Namun, cintalah yang kembali membuat tegar karena kau yakin setelah sepuluh tahun berakhir kalian akan bahagia.

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, banyak teman-temanmu yang telah membangun bahtera rumah tangga, hanya kau saja yang belum 'membangunnya'. Kadang terselip rasa iri ketika melihat kemesraan yang diperlihatkan temanmu. Sebagai gadis tentu saja menikah menjadi salah satu keinginan dan tujuan hidup, namun sekarang keduanya tak dapat tercapai karena dia saat ini tengah berada dalam sebuah ruangan dimana tiang-tiang besi menjadi penghalang kebebasannya. Namun, kau yakin kedua hal tadi bukannya tidak dapat terwujud, hanya tertunda saja.

"_Aku pun begitu. Meskipun seribu tahun, seratus tahun, ataupun beribu tahun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Karenanya tunggulah aku! Aku pasti akan kembali padamu."_

Kalimat itu bagai mantra penyembuh bagimu. Saat dirimu mulai merapuh, kalimat itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalamu. Membuat kau menghapus air matamu, kembali tersenyum, kembali menjadi Haruno Sakura yang tegar.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, penantianmu tak sia-sia, hari ini dia dapat menghirup udara kebebasan, menyaksikan biru langit dengan pandangan yang luas, dan merasakan hangatnya matahari yang selama ini tak dapat dia rasakan di balik jeruji besi.

Kau berdiri di depan penjara dengan perasaan cemas, berulang kali kau menghentakkan kakimu ke tanah. Kau cemas apakah selama sepuluh tahun di penjara, dia masih mencintaimu, atau dia telah melupakanmu. Temanmu Naruto yang berada di sebelahmu hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan berusaha menenangkanmu, namun kau dilanda kecemasan memilih tak menghiraukannya.

Merasa menghentakkan kaki ke tanah tak akan menghilangkan kecemasanmu sekarang kau memilih mondar-mandir.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir, Sakura-chan! Kau membuatku pusing saja," tegur Naruto yang sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya–karena sedari tadi kau terus mondar-mandir.

"Diamlah, Naruto! Kau tidak lihat wajahku yang sedang gelisah ini?" bentakmu.

Naruto menghempuskan nafas, dia paham betul kegelisah yang melanda dirimu. Dia tahu bahwa kau gelisah memikirkan Sasuke.

"Kau takut jika teme dia tidak mencintaimu lagi dan melupakanmu, ya?" tanyanya.

Naruto tak perlu menunggu bibirmu bergerak mengatakan jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang dia lontarkan. Dia tahu semuanya, karena semuanya telah tertulis jelas di wajahmu.

"Iya," jawabmu.

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan... mana mungkin teme melakukan itu. Aku yakin dia masih mencintaimu dan mengingatmu," Naruto berusaha menyakinkanmu.

"Tapi dua tahun ini aku jarang menemuinya akibat pekerjaan di rumah sakit dan misi," nada gelisah terdengar jelas dari setiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Kau benar-benar takut ya?

"Apa kau lupa janjinya sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto.

Kau terdiam. Sebuah janji yang dulu diucapkan Sasuke terngiang di kepalamu. Dia yang mengatakan walau sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, seribu, dia akan tetap mencintaimu.

"Sepertinya kau telah menemukan pencerahan," kata Naruto setelah melihat raut kecemasan menghilang dari wajahmu.

Kau hanya tersenyum. Pikiran kecemasan telah hilang, sekarang kau telah bisa bernafas lega.

Kau menatap ke depan. Dan sosok yang sangat kau kenal mendekat ke arahmu. Dia Sasuke. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arahmu, hingga kini kalian telah saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak begitu jauh.

"Sasuke-kun?" kau menatap tak percaya sosok yang ada di hadapanmu.

"Aku pulang, Sakura," dia tersenyum walau hanya sebatas senyum tipis.

Kau meneteskan air matamu, kau membawa dirimu ke dalam pelukanmu. Kau menangis di dada bidangnya, mengeluarkan semua air mata kerinduan yang selama sepuluh tahun kau tahun ini kau tahan. Dia hanya membelai lembut rambutmu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, teme," sapa Naruto sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Hn. Kau tidak berubah, dobe."

"Kau juga."

* * *

Kalian berjalan berdua –Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu acara kalian. Dia mengatakan ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Suasana hening menyelimuti kalian. Meski sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, keadaan tetap tidak berubah bagimu ;sulit mencari topik pembicaraan saat kalian berdua.

Kau mengamati wajahnya. Tidak berubah, masih tetap stoic, batinmu. Kau mengira sepuluh tahun berlalu dia akan berubah, ternyata tidak. Wajah stoicnya, nada bicaranya yang dingin, semuanya tidak berubah.

"Sudah sampai."

Ternyata dia membawamu ke tempat saat dia dulu akan pergi meninggalkan Konoha, tempat saat dimana dia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padamu. Memori saat itu menyeruak keluar, membuat kau kembali mengingatnya.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Karena tempat ini adalah tempat aku berakhir kali aku melihatmu, sebelum kau melangkah keluar dari Konoha," jawabmu.

"Tenanglah! Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," katanya tiba-tiba. Kau terkejut, tidak biasanya dia mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau masih ingat janji yang kau ucapkan sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" tanyamu.

"Meskipun seribu tahun, seratus tahun, ataupun beribu tahun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu," dia mengulang janji yang diucapkan sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat janji itu," lanjutnya.

Kau tersenyum. Kau bahagia dia masih mengingat janji itu.

Tiba-tiba dia mendekat, membuat wajah kalian saling berdekatan. Jantungmu berdegup kencang. Dan semakin berdegup kencang, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirmu. Dia menciummu.

Lama kalian berciuman. Untunglah di sekitar situ sepi, hingga tak ada yang melihat kalian berciuman. Kalian mengakhiri ciuman kalian, karena merasa membutuhkan oksigen.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga Sasuke-kun."

Mungkin Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke yang memiliki tampang stoic dengan nada dingin yang selalu terdengar saat dia berbicara. Tapi, setidaknya Sasuke yang sekarang hatinya tidak terbuat dari es.

"Nee... Sasuke-kun, meski sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, seribu tahun, kita akan selalu bersama 'kan?"

"Hn."

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Kapan kau siap menikah?"

"Memangnya apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Karena aku ingin segera melamarmu."

"Eh?"

* * *

**The End**

Special untuk Naru-mania yang minta squelnya. :) (maaf lama)

Ngg... apa alurnya pas? Atau malah kecepatan?

Bagus atau tidak katakan di review :)


End file.
